Jun Kazama
Jun Kazama is an officer of the wildlife protection organization WWWC. She is called "The Chosen One" by her relatives. She is highly psychic and can sense a mysterious power surrounding Kazuya Mishima, which turns out to be the Devil Gene threatening to turn him into a demonic version of himself. At the WWWC's orders, she sets out to arrest Kazuya, who smuggles environmentally-protected animals. When the King of Iron Fist Tournament 2 was coming to an end, Jun comes to the stunning realization that Kazuya's supernatural strength stems from Devil. But she cannot help being drawn to him by a mystic force beyond her control. During the King of Iron Fist Tournament 2, Jun met Wang Jinrei who was looking for a fighter to quell the Devil and she defeated him. She then became pregnant by Kazuya Mishima. At the conclusion of the tournament, Devil left Kazuya and attempted to possess Jun's unborn child. Jun, however, proved to be superior and defeated Devil before fleeing to the forests of Yakushima, where she intended to raise her child away from evil and danger. She later gave birth to a baby boy, whom she named Jin. 15 years after the birth of her son, Jun sensed the approaching of Ogre and warned Jin to seek out his grandfather Heihachi Mishima should anything happen to her. One night, Ogre did indeed attack. Jun screamed for Jin to run away, but he wished to protect his beloved mother from Ogre and charged at him, but was well outmatched and was quickly knocked unconscious. When Jin woke up, the Kazamas' house had burned to the ground and Jun was missing. Jin searched frantically through the rubble, but couldn't find his mother anywhere. Jin was devastated and swore revenge on Ogre. Jun appears in the alternative opening video of Tekken 3 alongside Kazuya Mishima and is a playable character in the non-canon game Tekken Tag Tournament.. She appeared as a soul or a vision to her son Jin Kazama in his Tekken 4 ending. The vision or her soul persuaded Jin to spare Heihachi Mishima's life in honor of his mother. In Tekken 6, Jun is seen and mentioned numerous times during the prologue for the Scenario Campaign Mode, which re-tells the main events of the previous Tekken games. In this prologue, Kazuya Mishima describes how he met Jun. He also describes how he found her fearless and mysterious. Jin then describes how he misses his mother and wishes she were still with him. He then goes on to explain that he defeated Ogre in honor of Jun. After her long absence as a playable character, Jun returns in the sequel of the first Tekken Tag game Tekken Tag Tournament 2 alongside Ogre and Jinpachi. She transforms to Unknown in the Final Stage, revealing its identity. Jun also appeared as the main character in Tekken the Motion Picture. The story focused on Jun as she tried to free Kazuya Mishima from the evil within him and stop him from killing his father, Heihachi Mishima. In the 2010 live-action film Tekken, Jun is portrayed by Japanese actress Tamlyn Tomita.